A Prodigial Son
by Saiyaness Of Destruction
Summary: Another new story based on Bardock's life in the beginning, its about him meeting a rarity from the royal's bloodline and after several years passing Vegeta and Goku will soon discover this new Bridge that has meet both ends thus making both mighty warriors family, how will they take this discovery; only to keep up to date! T for Language and Accepting OCs :) just pm me asap
1. In fidelity

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon ball Z, GT, AF, NA , Absalon Nor any of the Toei or Fan Animated DBZ creations! I only own my characters that are not affiliated with DB. All credits go to Akita Toriyama, Toyble, Malik and Melavelli! Well now that your here, this is another new story! This time our favorite war hero Bardock is within the storyline. I never wanted him dead so I created my version of him still alive. This story is brand new so I'm taking requests to add new characters to this new project! If your interested do message me your character's complete bio and abilities, stay within the DBZ world. Hope you guys like my new stories, enjoy! ^_^

 **Storyline by Saiyaness AKA Arsonist**

 **In fidelity**

Years ago on the blood ruby colored planet known as Vegeta-Sei, the proud ,barbaric mighty saiyan race was still under ruled by a cold blooded tyrant known as mighty ice-jin had a very enormous army but the saiyans were only controlled to do grunt's work, purging out planets for sale and putting some under his also had a low class squad that was always sent to sweep up the mess but sadly the saiyans weren't as powerful at the time to defeat this monster.

A known saiyan with tan skin, spiky short black hair that spread out in every which way along with a scar on his left cheek was out late in the bar beneath the palace's halls.

He wore a green and white armor with navy blue pantsuit and green combat boots to go with his gear.

Laughing out raucously as they drank themselves to a wasted state, one short female saiyan with short black spiky hair wearing a cute pink armor dress and black pantsuit along with white and gold boots stood behind the bar's glass door entrance.

Fuming with frustration and uncertain about what will her mate will bring home tonight will be the cause of a very unwanted argument.

She quickly zipped through the halls and flew out of the palace's vicinity and towards the desert mountains to stay to herself until the following morning comes.

Later throughout the following day the King has ordered a saiyan named Bardock to be summoned this instance, Bardock was trashed out on the living room couch as the King's elite soldiers pounded on the door

"Hey Bardock get out here ya low class scum!" Yelled one with a long spiky black mane as the other who stood beside him with short spiky hair that stood upright much like the king shook his head at this low class neighborhood they were in.

"Oh come on with that shit, we'll be out of here in no time; now help me with this asshole?"

Snarled the long haired saiyan as the other stifled a laugh and rose a fist as he pounded on the door.

Moments passed as Bardock rose up with a start realizing there's a loud pounding on the door. Just as the long haired saiyan decided he'd blast the door down with a a ki shot of his the door opened that very second.

"What the fuck you want!?" Roared a hanged over Bardock as the elites gawped at the messy stile smelling soldier before them.

"What the fu.. Get your shit together you low class fuck! The king heeds your presence!"

Roared the long haired saiyan as Bardock's hair swept back by the rage breeze the elite spat on him.

"Fine... Just wait here.." Bardock grunted as he walked back to the living room for his scouter.

"Ah ah! Get your stinking ass in the shower you wrenching bag of colion dog puke! Ever heard of a shower!?.. It be funny if the king just blasts you for showing up smelling like shit, ha!" The long haired saiyan continued.

Bardock didn't care neither did he give to shits about royalty but when it was something this serious to deal with and these annoying ass numbskulls, he had to do what's needed to be done.

As the elites waited, the long haired saiyan tapped his boots meanwhile the other just sat on the door step with his head against his hand bored.

"Hurry up y!-"..."Chill your jowls asshole I'm ready" Bardock snapped cutting him off as he straightened his gauntlet.

"Good! Now let's get going... Geez I fucking hate coming here, no wonder you guys are low class.. Your all bunch of lazy fucks!" complained the long haired saiyan as the other blurted out laughing.

As they swiftly traveled to the palace and arrived to the throne's room, the king had a very important mission for Bardock.

Bardock maybe the leader of a gallant low class squad but he was prompt and organized when it came down to business as this.

King Vegeta rose from his throne as Bardock walked up to his majesty and knelt before in respect and royalty.

"I've follow your order of being summoned sire, what may I assist you with?" the veteran questioned in the outmost respected manner as King Vegeta glared upon him.

"I need you to do me a very important favor... We must discuss this in my conference room" the king said in his stern booming voice as Bardock nodded and followed the king to his conference room.

As the door opened and both King and soldier walked in, Bardock's eyes were glued upon what came in contact with them.

A beautiful pale skinned woman with crystal pale silver eyes, pale spiky blond mane that curtained down her cleavage and back.

She was a rare jewel of the mighty, barbaric proud race and a rarity in the King's bloodline. She wore a crimson and gold with black outlining corset armor that had a sheer toga like drape that hung from the chest plate armor along with a crimson pantsuit and black with gold combatthrough

"This is Akita.. She's my sister, she was gone for many years but the entire truth is she hid from us all for all these years.. Bardock, I need you to take her to planet Eohiri.. From there she'll be safe"

King Vegeta said as he poured wine into a crystal wine goblet. Akita's pale silver eyes scanned around taking a good look at the neatly dressed soldier before her

"I will protect her with my life sire.." Bardock spoke out as the king nodded before giving his rare sister a goodbye hug.

"Bardock.. Don't get caught by Frieza.. Or it will be me and you and we both know who'll win" Threatened the King of all saiyans as Bardock simply nodded his head and took his leave.

Evening soon seized the day as the dusk quickly darkened the skies, shadows zipped through the halls and allys as they made their way to the launching bay.

"Stay here.. I'll grab a pod that's unguarded" Bardock whispered as Akita nodded and sat still. The moment strucked as Bardock quickly zipped to a freshly tuned pod and grabbed it as he then flew away to a certain distance, giving Akita the hint to move.

She quickly caught the hint and zipped to him like a volt before the area she sat still was compromised.

"Here.. I've set the location to planet Eohiri.. Get in" Bardock urged as Akita stood before him in silence.

"What woman! Get in before we're caught!" He hissed as he missed Akita's sly tail movements. She was up to no good and wore a sly smirk, Akita tried to show just a hint of interest on the war veteran soldier but he won't just see this simple act.

"Fine.." She said in a soft tiny voice as she slipped into the pod and sat on the chair.

The very second Bardock layed his hand to close the hatch.

Akita snatched his arm and pulled him in as the hatch closed completely on the pod. "What the fuck are you doing woman!?"

Bardock snapped as Akita stifled a laugh. "We both know he said to carry me to Eohiri.. Your doing this the wrong way, I mean lazy way" the rarity saiyaness chortled as Bardock snarled "Woman I'll just-"..."What.. Hit me? Let's see who'll win"

she challenged as Bardock shook his head whilst he struggled to find the hatch button over the controls in the dark as they were both confined in a small space.

"Damn it Akita! If we're caught-".. "We're dead meat.. Got it" chuckled the rare saiyan as Bardock let out a frustrated groan. After an hour of struggling to get out, Bardock did see the moment to take this opportunity to the next level but urged himself not to.

"Akita you rather us die in here or by the king or by that stupid lizard Frieza right now instead of being in your planet of freedom.. Something I don't have right now"

the frustrated veteran growled as Akita slouched herself on the chair and swirled her tail around Bardock's neck, a sexual act that's subjected between two during intimacy and fertile seasons.

Bardock's eyes widen at this act, it wasn't the season yet but he can smell a sweet scent within Akita's furry tail, a scent the signifies she hasn't been with a male yet. A small smile and a soft lustful expression is all what the war veteran had to see.

"Why didn't you just say so" he said in a low tone as he looked down on Akita. Her hands went over her armor as she unclipped it and revealed her breasts which printed through the thin tank top she wore as a under armor.

"From the moment I've saw you.. I've been giving you the faint tail signs but you wasn't looking hard enough"

she implied in her soft tiny voice as Bardock closed in the gap between their faces, rubbing his lips gently over her soft cheek as he then buried his face into her pale blonde mane.

"I've seen them but ... I have also a mate, woman.. But since we're here.." He said unfinished "Why .. Not"

Akita said finishing his sentence as they both went into the heat of their intimacy. After long hours throughout the night, the pod soon lifted off in a remote area and made a graceful exit without being caught.

Bardock gave Akita a private channel he has in the scouter which isn't detected by Frieza or anyone as an emergency call upon her arrival.

After some months went by and slowly turning into years, Bardock slightly still awaited Akita's call but he soon realized that she was just a lost cost. One evening the low class squad were ordered to purge Planet Meat as Bardock had a late arrival.

"Looks like their having a party without me.. Those rascals" he muttered to himself as he adjusted his green lensed scouter over his ear.

He looked everywhere for his crew, his friends were no where to be seen until he came across a gruesome sight before him. "Fasha.. Bulgos.. Shugesh, Tora!" Bardock called as Tora rose a weak hand.

Bardock quickly ran to aid his friends as Tora looked up to him "It's Frieza.. He set us up" The poor dying soldier said with his last breath as he died on his friend's arms. Bardock was speechless to see such a treacherous act as this one taken.

Wiping his best friend's face with the tie he held soaked up the blood, he wrapped it over his head as a sign of a vengeance.

The veteran soldier was soon interrupted by Frieza's elite henchmen as they pummeled him around like a ragdoll. After thinking Bardock was the last to execute, they quickly left. Bardock rose from his friend's bodies and wobbly walked to his pod.

The brutally beaten veteran soldier tried to make it back home on time before Frieza did but the pod threw out an error due to false location. Grunting and groaning in agony as he leaned forward and taking a good look, his eyes widen and gawped at the scene before him.

The home planet was destroyed, molten fiery lava from the planet's core danced around the void of space as other debris floated around.

"Now fucking what... Agh!" Bardock groaned in pain as he looked down at the computer's screen, uncertain about what to do or where to go next. Then it hit him "Eohiri" was visible on the list.

"That son of bitch Frieza is going to pay.. I promise you that" Bardock snarled to himself as he slide his finger down the list and selecting the planet's location. Sadly the mighty proud and barbaric saiyan race went extinct as just rarely some exist but little did Bardock know what was in store for him.


	2. Second Oldest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, AF, NA or Absalon! All credits go to Akira Toriyama, Toyble, Malik and MellaVelli! Alright World here's Chapter 2! Sorry I took so long ,I've worked hard and my best to please you guys. Some say to space through paragraphs and others don't x.x if you guys have ideas it'll be greatly appreciated and I am soo grateful for your reviews! Thank you so much for reading my creativity! Anyways here's chapter 2 sorry its short I run into Writer's Block often than I realize :( , Well hope you guys like and enjoy!**

 _ **Storyline by Arsonist aka Saiyaness**_

 _ **Second Oldest**_

As Bardock survived the death of his home planet due to late arrival, he went on a long journey as the pod emitted a hibernation mist which put him to sleep and numb his sever injury temporarily. Months went by as a sudden computerized voice over the controls awaken the veteran soldier. "20 minutes to landing on Planet Eohiri" a computerized voice alerted as Bardock sucked in air as to ease the agony he was in upon awakening. Planet Eohiri is a beautiful planet much alike to Earth except the grassy lands are blue and trees are florid with beautiful summer flowers.

The cities were enormous and futuristic with amazing sky scrapers that stretched towards the clouds and the inhabitants are elven looking people who are peaceful. Within the depths of the lush green forest, a fusuma oriental house was adjacent to a pond and a calmn river behind it. Two people was behind the house sparring as the warm day slowly began to recede towards it's evening. "Come on! Your hitting like a wuss for a big guy! Bring it on!" Yelled Akita as she dodged round house kicks and speed jabs towards her weak points. "I'm no wuss!" Roared the one being taunted as a powerful fist slammed unexpectedly against Akita's left cheek and sending her hurling across the yard.

Towering a good 8 feet tall with a juggernaut build, pale bleach blond spiky mane and tail that faded into jet black along with a bang that hung over silver eyes and a splitting image of his own father was a reminder to Akita that somewhere out there the veteran soldier still exists. Not realizing an incoming fist and avoiding it as a close call at the last second caused her to become sloppy suddenly in the spar. "Mother.. Are you testing me or is something's wrong?" Spoke out her son as she shook her head before resting a hand over it. "No.. Nothings wrong Kadikashi .. Let's continue" Akita said as her son just stood before her with his powerful arms crossed over his bare well toned chest whilst his silver eyes glared at her. "Ugh.. Fine, your so persistent.. Like your father" Akita softly said as she averted her eyes else where. Kadikashi knew how his mother would hit these sudden down moods and it's always involving his father in it.

"Mother.. Tell me something, you talk a lot of my father but you never seemed to explain to me what he was like.. Is he even alive?" Kadikashi questioned curiously as his tail whirled about lazily behind him. Akita knew one day her son would question about his origin but would be proud to tell him about his powerful father, regardless if he was in the low class ranks. After telling the story and having a delicious feast, Kadikashi sat beside his mother as she watched the sun set over the horizon; a peaceful moment to enjoy until it was disturbed by a loud roar that streaked across the dusky skies. A great ball of fire raced over the atmosphere as it came to a loud crash landing. "What is that.." Kadikashi asked in his stern voice as Akita knew what this round object was, it's a pod and the only one's that can be in them are saiyans. "Can it be?.. We've got to see who it is!" the rare pale bleach blonde haired saiyaness quipped as she took off in a zip. "Hmph.." Kadikashi grunted as he followed. Within a deep crater and a badly damaged pod, Bardock struggled to kick off the hatch as it was stuck from the blazing molten heat during its entry in the atmosphere.

The hatch finally budged and popped off the pod as the veteran soldier made his way out the pod ,he looked up from the crater he was in. "Sshit.. Now to fly up there and I can barely feel my feet" he groaned as he began walking up the sloped walls of the crater. Akita flew like a lightning volt piercing through the air as Kadikashi followed "Mother slow down it can be an unfriendly visitor, you have no idea what your getting yourself into" Kadikashi tried reasoning as Akita continued bolting through the skies. As Bardock reached the ledge of the crater and a battle bruised hand rose from the ledge as it grappled itself into the dirt, Bardock pulled himself out as he looked up and his eyes widening at what was before him. "Bardock!.. Your alive!" Akita screeched as she knelt to her knees and pulling the badly bruised soldier out of the crater.

She quickly rested both petit hands on Bardock's face as she scanned his sever damages. "What the hell happened.. You've seemed to have been injured for a very long time" Akita continued as a towering male stepped beside her. "I'm alright I.." Bardock went speechless as he glared at a splitting image before him and Akita looking back at her son. "Bardock... This is our son, Kadikashi.. Kadikashi.. This is your father, whom I always talked about" Akita introduced as both son and father were glaring each other in silence. "Kadikashi ehh.. Well just another kid.. Its what I do.. Now woman do you have a healing tank.. I could do better but this is kind of in the way" Bardock growled as Akita frowned slightly, seeing the war veteran wasn't so hype about their new son. Like Raditz ,Kadikashi was born several days after he did with the long time that has passed thus making him the middle child of the half extinct bloodline.

Kadikashi saw his mother's slight reaction of trying to show him off to his father who apparently isn't surprised. "I do.. Follow me, Kadikashi your going to have to carry him hun" Akita said in a sorrowish voice as she took off. "Why'd you had to be an asshole and expect help from other's" Kadikashi hissed as he picked up his father roughly off the ground and took off. As everyone arrived to their home, Akita began removing Bardock's armor as his battled scarred well toned body was unveiled. To her she still loved the stubborn mean saiyan but she was uncertain about how he felt about her.

She typed in the time and soothing system of the healing tank whilst the hatch closed as it filled with the greenish blue healing fluid that was famous for helping increase each warrior's strength for every recovery. The second Akita was done setting the healing tank, Kadikashi was already gone out the house. Pissed with such an unwelcoming kind of respect he went off to the depths of the forest to seek zen. With this kind of saiyan mix in the powerful and proud race, Kadikashi had a special ability; an ability to bend lightning and form an electrical storm that could be catastrophic during a change of phase or battle. After two hours passed and calming down from a anger that might have became a boiling point, Kadikashi returned home and walked in the door. Silver eyes glared murderously at the war veteran who sat before a fire place as Akita gave her love a massage over his tired and sore muscles.

In silence Kadikashi walked pass his parents and headed upstairs to his room. "Kadikashi.." Bardock called out as Kadikashi stopped at the stairs looking up to the door he expected to be at right now. "Let's talk... I thought we need to know each other since your my second son.." The veteran soldier said as Kadikashi tilted his head slightly to his left as his silver eyes peered to the side before letting out a heavy sigh and walked towards him. "I've got two more sons.. One supposed to be maybe alive and the other somewhere in some planet surviving... I've never got to tell him goodbye.." Bardock explained as he stared at the fire before him "What were their names" Kadikashi questioned as Bardock let out a tired sigh "Your elder is Raditz and your youngest is Kakarot" he said as Kadikashi walked away quietly and headed upstairs to his room. As the door closed behind him, he quickly walked up to a wall as he slid his hand against it and finding a merely visible button that opened a hidden panel.

As the hidden panel opened to a futuristic hall lite with occasional lights in every other spot, Kadikashi made his way down as he came about a lab. He quickly ran up to a computer which harnesses transmission of galactical ships that emits a ripple pulse through space thus giving his computer every possible information it receives. Scanning through the list and names given by his father, Kadikashi has for his brothers. One apparently is still in the PTO Army and the other is located on Earth. As he scanned for more information he intercepted a message from Frieza this instant and discovered that Raditz was heading into temporary lay off towards Earth. "Hmmm" Kadikashi wondered as he quickly created a plan. "Since my elder brother is heading for the youngest on Earth.. Might as well head there before he does.. That way I have time to meet both before something goes wrong.. My elder was in the army apparently for years..." The second son of Bardock said tapping his fingers on the computer's table as he bolted out of the lab.

Midnight has aged the night more as Kadikashi made his way around the house in silence. But someone never sleeps, "Where are you going" the familiar voice rang out as Kadikashi froze suddenly before gritting his fangs. "Somewhere, where it doesn't concern you.." He answered harshly as Bardock furrowed his brows and scoffed at the lie. He didn't stop him but wanted to know exactly where to since he was still new to these Visions he kept having.

As a pod slowly hovered off into the skies and soon exiting Eohiri's atmosphere, Kadikashi hope that meeting his brothers would be okay. Bardock stood at a edge of a cliff as he looked up watching his second son leave into his big journey "Their all so stubborn as myself" Bardock muttered to himself. Akita was just finished cooking as she walked outside and joined Bardock on his relaxing spot and enjoying the evening skies. "You think he'll be okay?" She softly asked "Of course woman.. He's a pure blooded saiyan, can nothing take him down" Bardock replied back as they both sat together watching the star glittered skies.


	3. Brotherly Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, AF, NA nor Absalon! All Credits go to Akira Toriyama, Toyble, Malik and MellaVelli! Sorry for the long wait again! Here's Chapter 3! If your interesting in adding an OC do message me your character's bio and abilities and I'll put em in! And if anyone is a big fan of Lobo from Superman who writes about him and DBZ mixed together please let me know, I've got 2 OCs waiting to enter a storyline of him ^^ ,Hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy**

 _ **Storyline by Arsonist aka Saiyaness**_

 ** _Brotherly Ties_**

Throughout the great dark void of space, Kadikashi traveled across stars and several sectors as his elder brother closed in on Earth. "10 minutes to landing on Earth" a computerized voice alerted within a pod that contained the mid class warrior who searched for his baby brother. Meanwhile back on Eohiri, Bardock and Akita trained together for several hours as Akita took a round house kick to her sides and was sent hurling across the yard and landing roughly in the dirt. "You'll need more training woman..." Bardock sneered as Akita rose up from the dirt and dusted off her clothing "Yeah.. Heh, I think it's time to go cook.. Hungry?" She chortled as Bardock nodded once before looking away "I'll continue training.." He said as Akita nodded back before Bardock took off to the skies. As the veteran warrior flew across the vast grasslands, he decided to land on a area that had a enormous willow tree. Bardock walked towards the tree and looked around in the cool shade. "Perfect place to train" he muttered to himself as he walked around the great trunk of the tree and nearly tripping over something on the ground. He quickly looked down to see what was the cause of his misstep, his brows furrowed more as he realized he has walked into a little red headed girl.

The veteran warrior wondered how did she came about, he quickly flew up to the sky to look down and scanned the lands to check for craters and nothing was found. "How did she came about?" He muttered as he then flew back down to the willow tree and back to the little girl. Bardock knelt beside her and gently tugged on her clothing as she then awakened. She opened her eyes, they were beautifully violet; Bardock glared at her silently as the little girl slowly rose from the ground and a brown thick furry tail was uncovered from beneath her. His eyes widen at noticing this wasn't no regular little girl.. She's a saiyan. "What are you doing here and where you come from.." Questioned the veteran warrior as the little girl just simply looked up at him slightly confused, a tiny hand went over her thick spiky red hair as it scratched an area of her head. "I don't know how I've got here Mr" she implied in her child voice as Bardock stared at her in silence before letting his hand out to her.

"Come ,There's a place you can stay.." Bardock said as the little girl rested her hand onto his palm, he held onto her and sat her on his shoulder as he took off. It has been 20 minutes since Raditz's landing as he took pity over his baby brother's unfinished job. "What in the hell Kakarot.. Why didn't you took care of this business you were ordered to complete" Raditz bickered to himself as he took one more look before taking off into the skies and following ki levels he believed that might be his baby brother. After the while Raditz is in search of Kakarot, another pod enters Earth and lands several miles away from Raditz's landing site towards the city. As the hatch opens on the pod, Kadikashi makes his way out and hovers in midair and taking in the scenic sight before him. "Earth... This isn't so bad, now to see where are my brothers at" Kadikashi said as he then flew higher to gain better sight of Earth's lands. Kadikashi has not yet learned to sense ki but in a familiar way he tends to follow strange static sensation spikes that points in a certain direction if he's aggroed. As Raditz seek his brother, he has ran into the one Namekian who seemed to have been meditating until he was disturbed by an unwelcoming force, Piccolo. He fired a blast to scare off the mid class warrior but all he has managed to do was amuse the 6 footer saiyan juggernaut and luckily if it wasn't for that scouter to go off he'd be turned into ashes.

Raditz followed the coordinates given by his scouter as he neared in on his baby brother for the first time. Kadikashi began feeling a strange sensation that soon spiraled out of control "What the hell?.." He muttered as he entered the country farming lands and bright flashes began flaring up in the distance before him as he closes in. "Kakarot your insane! How are you supposed to kill me and dodge this at the same time!?" Raditz tried reasoning as Goku held him on a full nelson. "That's right! We both die!" Goku cried out as the two brothers struggled, a sudden blast halted the fight. Both Raditz and Goku gawped at the cause of this blast that was subjected to Piccolo.

That bleach blonde spiky mane that fades into jet black along with a tail relevant to his mane, silver eyes glared at both saiyans before him as he can see their resemblances. But Raditz has more of his mother's image, Gine. But Goku now... Is the exact splitting image of Bardock and alike to Kadikashi himself. "What the hell..." Raditz muttered as Goku was silent and clueless about what was happening right now. "You... Who are you, Kakarot is this some kind of joke!?" Raditz snapped as he pushed Goku away from him. "No.. I don't know who this guy is" Goku replying back. Kadikashi flew forward towards his brothers and landed before them. "You must be Raditz.. The elder one.. And you, Kakarot is the youngest.. Our father Bardock has told me about the two of you.. And my computers receives information from ships near by in space, I knew you was coming because I've intercepted a message from Frieza " Kadikashi explained as Raditz gawped speechlessly at him. "B-but planet Vegeta was destroyed! And he died in that destruction! I refuse to believe that you are my brother!" Raditz snapped as he rubbed his temples. "I don't care what really happens here.. Give me my son back" Goku said in a low tone. "Ugh I've gave you an order Kakarot! I-" "Who's Frieza by the way" Kadikashi questioned in a slight naive nature as Raditz let out a sharp breath. "Frieza is a powerful tyrant who controls the PTO.." The elder brother explained. "Why even continue on this army if your here on your own.. Away from all this Frieza.." Kadikashi said as Raditz realized he was indeed away from the tyrant and on his own, a freedom for the taking. As his mind stirred and thought of what his middle brother said, he turned to where his pod was and slid down the crater where Gohan was locked up in.

The hatch opened as poor Gohan whimpered in fear "Quit your weeping kid, your father is here.. Come" Raditz spoke as Gohan wiped his tears away and leaped up to his uncle's shoulder. Goku wondered of the strange and unique saiyan beside him. "So we're brothers too huh.." Goku asked as Kadikashi glanced over to him "Yeah.. We are" he said. Raditz soon flew up the crater along with Gohan sitting on his shoulder, Goku couldn't believe his eyes but neither did he trust Raditz. "Kakarot I'm sorry about earlier... Here's your son, our new brother has showed me something that needs to be changed.. What is your name kid" Raditz quipped as Kadikashi nodded before speaking "Kadikashi.. ". "So Kadikashi... Our father still lives eh... Where is he?" Raditz wondered as Kadikashi shook his head.

"Until you prove yourself and worth, I will never trust you even if you are my flesh and blood" Kadikashi growled as his tail whirled about behind him. "Fine what do I have to do to prove my worth.." Raditz implied as Goku and Gohan looked at both men going back and forth. "Take that thing on your ear and destroy it.. Including the GPS and transmission used on your pod to communicate with that idiot Frieza" Kadikashi said folding both well toned arms over his armored chest as Raditz nodded before pulling the scouter off and crushing it in his hand, he then turned to the crater behind him and entered it as he made his way to the pod.

Goku and Kadikashi stood over the crater as Raditz ripped the wires and electronics out of the GPS tracking system and throwing it outside. "I guess he really is committed to redeeming himself" Goku said as Kadikashi nodded. "Sometimes people deserves to have a second chance.. Do you want to meet our father, Kakarot?" Kadikashi questioned as Goku watched over Raditz cleaning out his pod. "Hmm I'm not sure if Chichi would let me.. I might have to ask her" Goku said scratching his chin as his second oldest glared at him awkwardly. "You will let your onna control you? That's weak dude" Kadikashi said shaking his head taking pity on Goku. "She's not that bad.. It only means that she cares a lot" Goku said chuckling nervously as Kadikashi continued shaking his head whilst his eyes are closed. "Oh come on.. Seriously she does" Goku continued as Kadikashi's silver eyes glanced over to him in silence. "Kakarot.. If father would want to see any of us.. That would be you... He talks about you to my mother several times, I've heard their conversations before I left to come here" Kadikashi explained as Goku looked at his second oldest whilst thinking about the great journey.

Goku's eyes slowly looked down at his brother's uniquely colored tail which brought him memories of his own, sadly it had to be removed to save Bulma's life back in the day. "There... I've done what you said.. What now" Raditz said straightening his gauntlets and brushing a lose hair lock over his face. "Now we all head to planet Eohiri.. That's where our father is stationed" Kadikashi said as Raditz turned around to leap into the crater, a hand gently rested against his shoulder as Raditz looked over to it. "We could've been good brothers if you didn't just came to Earth and taking my son away... I hope we can work things out and leave this mess behind us" Goku said as Raditz slightly nodded.

"This has truly changed things around, sorry about everything.. All I ever wanted was to have you back" Raditz said as Goku smiled softly. "Raditz I need you to show me who Frieza is.. I have a advanced high tech computer that picks information up from passing ships near Eohiri, something tells me he's no good" said the second oldest as Raditz scratched his chin. "I'll explain everything to you when we get there then" Raditz said before sliding down to the crater and entering the pod as it soon hovered in midair as it awaited Kadikashi and Goku.

Kadikashi looked up at the waiting hovering pod as Goku stood beside him. "Kakarot.. Last chance, we're both leaving with or without you" Kadikashi said as he turned around and headed towards the location of his pod. "Daddy maybe your daddy would really want to see you.. Why not go and see" Gohan encouraged his father as Goku thought silently to himself then hurried to his second oldest. "Wait Kadikashi.. I would like to see our father.. But how would I get there, I don't even have a pod" Goku spoke as Kadikashi thought of something quickly. "Hmmm.. Let Gohan stay with Raditz and you come with me... That way Raditz will earn your trust.. You have to give him a chance, Kakarot" said the second son of Bardock as Goku let out a sharp breathe but Gohan seemed relaxed with it.

As a child Gohan could sense the good and evil within every being and he senses a huge difference in his uncle, a good change. As Raditz landed on the ground and Gohan entering the pod, Kadikashi quickly zipped back with his pod to let Goku in. The flight is going to be uncomfortable but its going to be worth it, Goku and Kadikashi struggled on the one tiny seat the pod has. "Ugh fuck! Damn it Kakarot sit on the floor" Kadikashi snapped as Goku struggled to sit on the floor. " Hey I'm trying ,calm down sheesh" Goku whined back as both pods raced out of Earth's atmosphere.

The great journey of the brothers has begun whilst Bardock tend to a little girl that mysteriously appeared on Eohiri. As Bardock touchdown on Akita's home, he entered the house whilst Akita was busy cleaning. "Welcome back hun would y-" Akita paused glancing at the little girl. "Where did you find her?" She wondered as Bardock held the little girl and settle her on the floor. "My name is Tomata" the little one said as she looked up at Akita.

The rarity of the royal's bloodline blinked at Tomata speechlessly as she then scratched her head. "Saiyans with those kind of eyes are rare... But I sense something different about her.. Something strange" Akita said glaring into Tomata's eyes as if she's trying to look into her soul. "Well to its just a little girl.. I brought her home so your not always alone..." Bardock said as he walked passed Akita and Tomata and entering the kitchen. The evening soon seized the days as the stars began to appear over the horizon. Akita and Tomata trained together in the back yard, "Whew! Your good but you need to be quicker in throwing your fists dear.. Let's see.. Can you turn into this?" Akita chuckled as she powered into a Super Saiyan base form. Her pale bleach blonde mane turn into a brilliant gold and her silver eyes; a gleaming deep emerald. Tomata wondered and gave it a try on her power up as her red hair flickered a sudden gold flash and back to normal. Tomata frowned as her purple eyes were fixed on the ground. "Oh don't be sad dearest.. You'll reach there and when you do you'll get more than what you bargain for.. Trust me" Akita said kneeling before her and winking at her in trust.

As the night age's furthermore, Akita walked back inside along with her new friend Tomata and took a feast before going to bed. Throughout in the great void of space, near a small planetoid. Two saiyans were busy purging the planet as one with a flamed like hair that stood upright was busy munching on an alien's remains as he then wiped his mouth away with a gloved hand. "It seems Raditz must've died.. Well let's see what's Earth like Nappa" said the flame haired one as the bald headed juggernaut one walked up beside him. "Perhaps the one he seek as his brother must've not went so well Vegeta" chortled Nappa as both him and Vegeta entered their pods and left the planet they've invaded, they soon set route to planet Earth. As the great journey for the sons of Bardock soon neared in the end, Kadikashi could hardly retain the excitement within him as he opened an eye and took a quick peep at the window as he can see several planets he has passed during the flight to Earth. "Perfect we're almost home" he whispered as he shut his eyes and went back to his slumber.


	4. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, AF, NA or Absalon! All Credits go to Akira Toriyama, Toyble, MellaVelli and Malik! I only own my characters that are not affiliated with DBZ! And to those with wonderful OCs in my Storyline, Special Thanks to _**Andrey258**_ who owns a beautiful OC named _**Tomata!** _ And half his incredible work on our amazing growing storyline! I'm still opened for more OCs within DBZ if anyone is interested. Also I'd like to thank everyone for the patience you all have to take your time to read our great work and creativity, I really appreciate it very much, thank you! :)

* * *

 _ **Storyline By Arsonist aka Saiyaness**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

The sun blazed brightly on a blue grassed field as the chilly breeze of the soon arriving winter solstice blew. Akita and Tomata flew across the fields as they played tag whilst training together. Bardock sat on a cliff near by watching the two train and play. He could not remember the last time he saw happiness on a saiyan, a mighty, brutal and powerful race. Akita began testing Tomata's strength at some point thus angering the child with hefty punches that suddenly triggered a hidden rage Tomata had within.

She let out a angered cry as she powered up to a blue blast and her hair turning blue. Bardock and Akita gawped surprisingly at the dramatic change on this little girl. Only for a brief moment was Tomata able to turn into this godly form and rarely in her age. "What the hell... Was that!?" Akita squealed as Bardock himself was uncertain about this strange form a saiyan can change into. "For starters I thought as a saiyan we all have to reach near adult to transform to such age.. But I have no clue of what that is" Bardock spoke out as for the brief moment Tomata was glowing brightly blue in this divine form it suddenly powered down away.

Akita was speechless but simply brushed it off and walked up to Tomata before kneeling down in front of her. "I'm sorry Tomata I didn't mean to hit you but you got to expect that during sparring hun" Akita explained as Tomata looked up to her then baring a small smile before Akita tussled her thick red mane. Bardock simply glared at this comforting emotion, something his mighty race does not display.

Love and caring symbolized weakness to one another, even the proud King seemed stoic but the truth behind that serious impression was care. He watched over Akita and Tomata play together and decided why not have a little fun, even though destroying Frieza was still stirring in his mind. He leaped down the cliff he was seated on and jumped into the tickle fight Akita and Tomata was enjoying, laughter and happiness was only a temporary cure to Bardock's growing rage within.

Meanwhile in the void of space, Goku, Kadikashi, Raditz and Gohan neared into Eohiri's atmosphere. "Hey you guys awake?" Raditz called out over Kadikashi's computer on his pod. Kadikashi soon stirred up hearing his elder brother's voice then responding back "Y-yeah I'm awake.. Oh shit we're here" Kadikashi said as he leaner forward towards the pod's window and seeing beautiful Eohiri. "20 minutes to landing" the computer alerted over the controls as Kadikashi looked down at sleeping Goku and waking him up. "Hey wake up Kakarot.. We're on Eohiri in 20 minutes" he said as Goku woke up and rubbed his eyes as they opened "Oh man that's the worst sleep I've ever had" he complained as Kadikashi scoffed before shaking his head.

Bardock, Akita and Tomata decided that was enough playing around for the day and decided to head back home, they took off into flight as two great balls of fire burst through Eohiri's atmosphere and streaked across the skies. Bardock and Akita paused briefly as they watched the pods raced for a landing. "This could be Frieza's men .. Go take Tomata home... Now" Bardock ordered in a low toned voice as Akita held Tomata on her arms and quickly flew home quickly. Bardock zipped through the skies the second he saw Akita's silhouette disappeared in the horizon.

As the pods landed and the hatches opened, Kadikashi and Goku stepped out and began stretching their sore muscles from the long flight. Raditz stepped out of his own pod as well along with Gohan sitting on his shoulder. Goku bared a small smile as he watched Gohan and Raditz shared a bonding moment. "See Kakarot? Everyone deserves a second chance... A chance to show their true potential and what they can do.. People can change" Kadikashi said smirking as his tail whirled about behind him. Goku nodded before turning to face his second oldest. "Your right.. People can change" he said as a sudden jolt of ki bolted through him.

Kadikashi felt it as well as both brothers looked up in the sky, "What are you two doing?.." Raditz asked as his scouter went off seconds later. "Someone's coming.. And super fast too" he said as Kadikashi knew who it was. Bardock arrived before the crater and gawped at the scene before him. Speechlessly landing before his three sons whom he believed the two would be dead, stood before him. "Father..." Raditz could only say as Goku didn't have the slightest clue who this man is. "Kakarot... My son" Bardock softly spoke as Raditz felt unwanted at the moment.

Again Kadikashi had to see this slight selfishness coming from his father. "Excuse me father but Kakarot isn't your only son... Raditz and I are here as well..." The second oldest blurted out as Bardock scoffed. "Kakarot, I've seen it in my visions that he'll be the one to defeat Frieza... I've seen it all" Bardock said as Raditz shook his head "Wait you knew our home planet was going to be destroyed!?" Raditz grimaced as Bardock folded his arms over his armored chest. "Yes.. A planet I was purging along with my squad wasn't entirely dead of it's inhabitants.. There was a idiot that was alive.. Still strong but not enough to beat me.. He cursed me with this ability to see what will happen in the future" the veteran soldier explained as Goku listened to his father.

"So.. Your our old man huh? Heh heh.. Please to meet you, I'm Goku" Goku chuckled as Bardock glared at him awkwardly. "Kakarot what-".. "He bumped his head father... He's no longer the Kakarot he supposed to be" Raditz said as Bardock rubbed a palmed hand over his face then looking over to his eldest son and seeing a little boy on his shoulder. Bardock walked over to Raditz and looked up at Gohan who slightly whimpered and hugging onto Raditz's spiky mane. "Soo Kakarot this is your son.. He doesn't have your exact look but indeed your power... He'll be much more powerful than you are one day" said the veteran soldier as he examined Gohan. "Your my grandpa?" Gohan asked as Bardock slightly pouted "Hmph... What's your name kid" he asked in a stern voice as Gohan peered over Raditz's mane. "I'm Gohan.." He said as Bardock smirked "Gohan eh? That's fine... Come on let's go" Bardock said as he took off into the air as all followed.

Akita was busy cooking as Tomata was busy mixing the cookie dough, soon enough the door opened and boots began thumping through the wooden floors of the house. Akita wondered who could all these booted feets be and quickly ran to the arch that separates the kitchen from the living room. Her silver eyes widen to such company as Kadikashi walked up to her first and gave her a tight hug. "I'm glad your back home my dear.. I've got someone for you to meet you" she said as Kadikashi cocked his head slightly to the side wondering.

Tomata heard the voices of company and quickly jumped off her seat then hid behind Akita's legs to see who has arrived. Kadikashi saw a pair of small hands holding onto his mother's legs and a pair of beautiful violet eyes which peered beside Akita's legs. Kadikashi gawped slightly at the little girl before looking up to his mother with a stern expression. "Kadikashi... This is your little sister, Tomata.." Akita introduced smiling softly as Kadikashi leaned over his mother and knelt beside her before reaching a welcoming hand to Tomata along with a small smile "Don't be afraid.. I don't bite" he said chuckling after as Tomata stared at him for a brief moment shyly before baring a smile in return and tackling him into hug which toppled him and her over on the floor.

Bardock and Akita chuckled at the adorable moment Kadikashi and Tomata is already sharing. Gohan stood between Goku and Raditz watching the two have fun as Kadikashi flipped over Tomata and began tickling her sides, it all seemed so much fun that Gohan jumped in and landed flat between the two. The evening filled with laughter as Goku realizes that this is what his life was supposed to be if he wasn't sent to Earth, but in a way it would've differ due to the fact that he wouldn't have bumped his head and Earth would've been a dried uninhabited lifeless planet. Raditz still feels neglected since Bardock has seen Goku's future, unable to try his best to be powerful; the poor mid class warrior needs a motive to grow in power, but only to make his father proud.

Soon the living room has filled with moments of laughter and joy but Bardock and Raditz were still uneasy mentally. "Why look so glum father.. Earlier you've seemed happy and full of life.. Kakarot's here which seems to be your favourite son out of the three of us..." Raditz said as he and Bardock sat on a hill that looked over a peaceful village below them. "Just because Kakarot is going to defeat Frieza in the near future it doesn't mean he's my favourite son Raditz.. I'm disappointed in you because you haven't work hard enough to be there like your baby brother... Otherwise both of you would've been able to make me proud, but Kakarot has this however I'm seeing he'll need us in that war" Bardock explained as Raditz lowered his head sadly, all he wanted was his father to be proud of him but cowardice got the best of him.

Meanwhile in the void of space, the dark prince known as Vegeta and his right hand man Nappa flew in route to Earth but one of Vegeta's inside man from Frieza's army messaged him through the pod's computer that Earth didn't had the Dragon Balls and the best place to find them was on planet Namek. A wickedly dark smirk curled upon the dark prince's lip as he went over the controls and set route to Namek. Days went by as it turned into weeks then going into months, Tomata and Kadikashi's bond has became unbreakable as they trained and sparred together.

Goku was supposed to return back to Earth but the training along with his father has got the best of him and Raditz trained his nephew Gohan the way of a true blood thirsty warrior. "Come on kid your going to be a very powerful warrior someday, now give me what you got" Raditz huffed as Gohan stared at his uncle wondering before nodding and launching at him with fists and kicks as Raditz dodged and evaded them. Throughout the rest of the day, Bardock was training alone in his peaceful grassland. Nothing else stormed through his mind except Frieza, the incompetent lizard that destroyed his home planet. As his mind went through this dark trance, Akita was flying around searching for him; and eventually finding him.

A pale skinned hand gently rested against his shoulder as it snapped him out of the dark trance. "Frieza isn't everything hun... We also have a family, and a little one to raise of our own" Akita said softly with a small smile as Bardock looked back at her with a glare before looking away again. "Woman I don't have such time for this caring bullshit.. We all must train so we can be prepared to confront Frieza soon" he said sternly as Akita frowned staring at him, he sensed her being quiet for few minutes and looked back to see her slightly crying. Bardock was always the cold blooded killer amongst many saiyans but to feel such emotions as love, care and compassion was undoubtedly rare.

He thought to himself the love he felt for Gine was unconditional but never showed it to her, he frowned realizing that Akita is the mother of a son he never knew of until now and the love she shows is purely genuine. He looked down for a few minutes quietly before shutting his eyes and walking up to Akita and giving her a comforting hug. "Sometimes I don't know how to express such feelings.. It just makes-" .." Weak.. I know" Akita spoked as Bardock gently placed both hands on her cheeks before giving her a passionate kiss. The love between both has grown since little Tomata has been adopted to the family. "I guess I can spend sometime with you and Tomata for a while.." The veteran warrior said softly as he caressed Akita's right cheek gently. The royal rare bleach blonde saiyaness smiled happily before hugging her lover tightly as they both chuckled.

A slight stifled laugh can be heard as Bardock and Akita looked around and up to seeing Tomata and Kadikashi stifling their laughs and then cracking up. Bardock let out an exasperated growl as his cheeks turned light pink. Tomata hovered over them before letting out a silly raspberry and zipping away from Bardock and Akita. "Tag it is! Yeah you better fly!" Akita yelled out laughing before taking off in a flash thus leaving Bardock and Kadikashi behind. "So you do have feelings..." Kadikashi taunted with a smirk as Bardock pouted turning his back to him. "That's not your business... Don't you have a sister to tend to" the veteran warrior huffed as Kadikashi hovered over his father chuckling "I do.. But so do you, ha! Bet you can't catch me" Kadikashi continued to taunt as he zipped away and Bardock chasing after him.

A soft small smile curled upon the bitter veteran warrior's face as he sees his entire family wants nothing more than to have him around. Meanwhile at the house Goku and Gohan plays hide and seek with Raditz, but sadly Raditz isn't much of this kind of game and humor. A tiny stone was flung from a certain direction and clipped Raditz on the head as he whipped around seeking the culprit. "Gohan could barely retained his laughter as Goku seemed to have difficulties holding back his laugh as well. "If I get my hands on one of you!" Raditz shouted as a cupcake was hurled across the yard and splatted onto his back "What the fuck!?" Raditz snapped as Kadikashi and Tomata let out a hearty laugh. "Why you little!" The long haired warrior snarled warningly before launching at Kadikashi and Tomata, both part their ways as Raditz chose his second oldest and began to hurl powerful fists and kicks as Kadikashi laughed harder with every blow that was easily evaded.

Tomata smirked wickedly as she hovered over Raditz and poured a bucket full of ice cold water onto him. The air filled with laughter as Goku let out an uncontrollable laugh. "Oh my Kami..." Akita chuckled as she and Bardock arrived at the massive messy wresting that took place, Bardock gawped at the scene seeing the one thing saiyans don't do.. Have fun playing around instead of wiping out an entire civilization of inhabitants from a planet.

Gohan and Tomata both hid up in a huge tree as Goku and Kadikashi double teamed Raditz, Tomata and Gohan both made mud balls they had plans for and began hurling them at their uncles. One mud ball slapped Goku across the head while the next one aimed for him was evaded and smashed onto Kadikashi's face. "What the fuck!? Hey!" Kadikashi snapped as Raditz smirked and almost laughing at his brother's reaction. "Now that's fair" he quipped. "No, this is fair" Bardock said picking up a mud ball and hurling it straight at Raditz's face.

The long haired warrior gawped briefly then ducked to avoid while another was aimed at his behind. "What in Hell's name! Why I'm being targeted here!" Raditz snapped again as Goku had it worse. Tomata came down from the hiding spot and began tickling Goku, laughing his heart out wildly which he couldn't control. Gohan and Akita watched from atop the tree and laughed heartily as well, to him the journey seemed grim at first but the love between them all indeed is pure but not for long, the cold blooded evil tyrant still lurks throughout in space and in search for more planets to be purged or put under his rule.


	5. The Beginning of a Dark Trip

Disclaimer: I do not Dragon Ball Z, GT, AF, NA or Absalon! All Credits go to Akira Toriyama, Toyble, MalikStudios and MellaVelli! I only own my characters that are NOT affiliated with DB. Sorry for the hold up world! As life is quite a tangled web itself! Special thanks to **Andrey258** and his brilliant ideas and his adorably beautiful OC **Tomata** who's part of this growing family! Here's chapter 5! Hope everyone enjoys it and thank you so much for taking your time to read our story "Thumbs up" ^^.

* * *

Storyline by Saiyaness of Destruction & Andrey258

The Beginning of a Dark Trip

As several months passed since Goku's last time on Earth ,he slowly began to adapt to his new family's life. Gohan was being trained by his eldest uncle and has made a friend with Tomata. Akita was busy stirring a cookie dough mix and happened to see Raditz quite down as he watched his father standing outside on a snowy hill near by. Eohiri has entered its winter solstice and a few inches of snow has already fallen. Akita thought to herself what can she do to comfort her eldest step son and not a moment later it came to mind of what she can do. In the living room Goku and Kadikashi played Mahjong and Goku was winning fare in square. "What the hell I!-" .."Hahaa got ya!" Goku gloated over his win as Kadikashi pouted his lips "You may have beat me in Mahjong but I bet you can't beat me to a race" Kadikashi chuckled as Goku arched a brow "Oh really?.. We'll see to it" he laughed as Kadikashi's tail swept the floor.

Tomata looked down at his tail and smiled wickedly before sneaking up behind her new second oldest brother and plucking a single hair follicle out from his tail. A sudden loud yelp sounded out in the room as Goku jumped back startled from the surprise. "Tomata!" Kadikashi snapped as the little red headed saiyan girl ran off laughing. "Come back here you little scoundrel!" Kadikashi snapped once again as Goku began chuckling at his middle brother. As he rubbed his tail and hunted Tomata around the house, the only place he didn't look was in the ceiling. There she hung quietly until Kadikashi walked into the spot and tackled him from the ceiling. "What the!" .." Now I got you!" Tomata chuckled whilst laying flat on Kadikashi's head as he too let out a chuckle. "I get it.. You want to play, what you wanna play?" He questioned as Tomata smiled brightly "Let's play tag" she said getting up and running off as Kadikashi got up and chased after her. Meanwhile Raditz got up from the couch he sat on and went right up the stairs where his room is.

Akita walked right to the arch which separates the living room and the kitchen whilst looking up at him as he walked up the stairs. Goku frowned seeing his elder brother down as he watched him going up the stairs before glancing over to Akita who stared at him as well, he can tell she had something to say and decided he'd walk over to find out. "What's wrong with him?" Akita asked as Goku shrugged "I have no clue.." He said as he rubbed his chin in wonder. "Hey Goku.. What if we try to make him smile and be a better person" Akita wondered as Goku smiled softly "He may be rough on the edges but I'm sure he's soft within... I think it'll work" Goku agreed as both walked up the stairs quietly. Raditz sighed softly to himself in silence as he pulled out a black rectangular device from his armor.

It had wear and tear as it must've went through a lot, he opened the rectangular device as a holographic image of his mother appeared before his face. It was Gine's scheduling device which kept records of her history missions she took part in. A tear slowly rolled over his eye as he blinked whilst it raced down his cheek. Being hardball and incredibly brutal was his way of being a rough and mean saiyan, but his mother was his life. After discovering his home planet's true death was the worse in his suffering since his mother was taken along with its inferno. A sudden knocking on the door startled from his sorrowing memories as he closed the device quickly and putting it away in his armor. "Who is it" he questioned in a stern voice as he dried his cheek and manning up to hide his depressed side.

Akita and Goku opened the door as Raditz watched them entered and closing the door behind them. He rolled his eyes before looking out the window "What I've done now.." He asked in a aggravated tone as Akita and Goku looked at each other before grabbing a seat. Akita sighed softly before sitting down next to her elder step son and placing a hand over his armored shoulder. "Raditz... Just because Goku or Kakarot is here and your father seemed to favor him the most between you and Kadikashi, it doesn't mean he doesn't care about you.. I've actually witnessed his soft side when I saw him watching you training Gohan and Tomata the other day.. If you want your old man to show his love to you.. Work on your hardest without showing him your trying.. He does love you but seeing its your father, its hard to even tell if he's impressed or not... He's even that way with me but deep down, Raditz.. Your father truly cares" Akita explained before placing a kiss against his temple and getting up beside him. Raditz wondered what Akita and Goku were up to when they both stood before him and smirked wickedly. "What are y-".. Raditz was cut off by Akita and Goku tackling him onto the bed. "What the hell is this!?" Raditz snapped as Akita tickled his neck and Goku tickling his feet.

The hardball brutal saiyan wasn't anymore as he let out a loud hearty laugh before choking up and letting out more. He tried getting away but Goku pinned him down whilst Akita tickled his toes. "Alright ,alright! I've had enough" Raditz laughed as Akita chuckled at him as they both cooled down. "That was fun.. I'll go check on Gohan, later brother" Goku said before leaving Akita and Raditz alone. As Goku left ,Akita and Raditz watched out the window. It began to snow and they both was about to witness a different Bardock at the moment. Little Tomata was outside wearing nothing but a pink little spaghetti strapped dress and walking towards Bardock.

The chilly winter breeze blew Bardock's black spiky hair in the air as he watched over a village beyond his point. Tiny foot steps can be heard as the veteran soldier looked down at her, Poor little girl was shivering as the temperatures began to drop. "What are you doing out here kid, weren't you supposed to be inside with the rest?" Bardock growled as Tomata's violet eyes looked up at his with tears slightly rolling out. He frowned feeling bad for being soo bitter and knelt down to her as he tussled her hair. "Papa.. Can you play with me? Kadikashi fell asleep" she questioned as Bardock gawped at her little words "Papa". His eyes watered slightly as he swept Tomata off the frosty snowy ground and cradled her in his arms whilst gently swaying her side to side.

Akita and Raditz gawped at the scene they couldn't believe, a heart warming moment that stole their hearts upon witnessing. "See Raditz... Your father isn't so bad" Akita whispered as she noticed a tear rolling down his cheek. "He's never cared to any of us that way.." Raditz softly spoke as he wiped the tear away and looking over to Akita and giving her a hug. "Its alright Raditz.." Akita softly said as Raditz sat right back down. "You know... You're a lucky woman, you treat us all like the true mother would care for her young.. Comforting me as your own, you may not be my mother but you sure act like her..." The long haired saiyan spoke as he glared at a certain area of the window as Akita smiled warmly to Raditz's sincere words. "Well now.. I've got cookies in the oven baking if your hungry for sweets.. You know what to do" the royal blond haired saiyaness said before walking out his room and closing the door behind her. The following day Goku was packing up to head back to Earth, as for Earth a slew of destruction awaited it in just a week, And the right timing for Goku to head back home. Bardock held Tomata in his arms as he tickled her tummy, the door opened to the house as he looked back and seeing his youngest son packing up outside. "Leaving so soon, Kakarot" Bardock spoke out as Goku looked up seeing his father cradling Tomata in his arms.

Goku smiled softly to the heart warming moment his father shared with his new little sister. "I have to father, Chichi has to be worried about me and Gohan being gone for so long" Goku said as Akita ease dropped on their conversation. She thought of a good plan and decided to take it on her own, she quickly zipped away from the house sprinting and headed towards a city near by, sprinting is one of the many ways of traveling without getting any unwanted attention to those who can sense ki. As Akita arrived to the city's military base, her eyes been focused on a expensive galactic spaceship that was sitting in a hangar for months. A wicked smirk curled upon her lips as she leaped into the city and slipped into the base without getting detected. She slowly walked close to the ship and looked up at it in awe.

It's body was shaped like a fish along with crescent shaped fenders and three engines to power it's lift. Akita chuckled softly to herself as she walked underneath the ship and searched for a hidden panel that brought down its ramp door down. "This baby will do" the royal blond haired saiyaness said as she made her way into the ship's bridges and her hands going over the controls. Soon enough the huge ship's main engine was fired up as it began to lift it's body off the ground. The military officials quickly came quickly to address the problem as they began to shoot at it but little pieces of lead being fired at a monster as this barely did any damage. The enormous ship hovered several minutes before taking off into a certain direction as Akita stared it back home, going through the controls she found a switch that cloaked the ship in circumstances as the one she's going through and executed it "Ha! Easy as cake" she jeered as she flew the ship home invisible.

As Goku and Bardock talked whilst playing with Tomata, a huge gust of heavy freezing wind blew out of no where as Goku and Bardock's hair swayed in the breeze. The loud sound of a hovering jet stormed over the house as it awaken Kadikashi and alerted Raditz to come out the house. The entire family stood outside looking up in wonder as the ship uncloaked from the skies and surprised everyone whilst it landed before them. The ramp door beneath it opened as Bardock stepped forward in defence then gawping in surprise "What the.. Akita, what's with the ship" the veteran soldier questioned as Akita smiled softly "Kakarot won't be heading home without us... We're going with him" she said as Bardock bore a small smile and taking the liking to his love's plans. Raditz and Kadikashi walked around the ship in wonder as they checked out it's curvaceous structure, "This thing looks like a warp machine.." Kadikashi said as Akita smiled "Well yes hun.. It's a prototype they've been holding sometime and I've been keeping a keen eye on it since.. I knew we'd leave this planet someday... So pack up that computer you have because we're going to Earth" she said as Kadikashi nodded and smiled before heading inside the house.

Goku and Raditz entered the ship as they looked around it's interior "Wow this ship is enormous inside, I wonder how much rooms it has" Goku said walking up to a wall with a armored door and a keypad beside it. "Hmm... I wonder what's inside.." Goku wondered as Kadikashi walked in his brothers whilst carrying his computer. "What you guys wondering about here" Kadikashi questioned as Goku and Raditz wondered how they were going to enter this particular room. "We've been trying to find a way on how to enter this room but there's no way in unless one knows the pass code" Raditz said as Kadikashi put down his computer and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. He entered a key and a pin into the keypad's circuit system as a small light that was red turned green. "Annnnd viola.. Free entry" Kadikashi said pointing the way as the door opened. "Wow .. A genius and a thief, I've learned something today" Raditz teased as Kadikashi pouted his lips and following Goku into the room. As the two younger brothers entered the room, Goku looked around amazed whilst Kadikashi gawped in amazement.

The room was clean and neatly organized, a workshop waiting to be born. "Wow this'll be a great room for you kadi, the bed is right beside a window and a long counter for a chemistry lab of some sort" Goku pointed out as Kadikashi looked around nodding to agreement "Your right Kakarot.. It is perfect" he said going back for the computer he left outside the room. Raditz and Bardock found more rooms beside Kadikashi's and entered them. Soon the evening seized the day as Akita, Bardock and Raditz moved their stuff into the ship, Gohan and Tomata were busy playing hide and seek as everyone else settled in. "Alright everyone! I need your attention please" Akita announced as all movements came to a halt. "We're all about to take a big step in our lives... To go live on Earth but most importantly don't forget to train.. We may have became Bardock's family but we're certainly not completely free to call our lives peaceful" the blonde haired royal saiyaness declared as everyone kept silent. "I do appreciate you guys coming to Earth with me but aren't you going to miss it here?" Goku asked as Akita smiled "Oh Kakarot... Eohiri was just a rendezvous point, it isn't our permanent home... Besides Eohiri is actually due for a purge.." She said as Bardock nodded in agreement. "Well how are we going to confront Frieza , we're not even highly powered challenged to go up against him" Raditz said as Bardock's obsidian irises glanced from his eldest to his youngest. "Then we train hard enough.. Never give up" Goku quoted as everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon the ship powered up and began to hover as it soon ascended to the skies and out of Eohiri's atmosphere, the journey has just begun as everyone trained safely in the ship and prepared to face the worse of their enemies. Meanwhile on Earth out in the desert lands, a hidden ship sat quietly beneath the dry grounds as a giant pulsing pod that sat on a birthing scale in a dark room was accompanied by a small figure whom was speaking to a superior on a visual screen. "Well.. If this plan doesn't go to well ,I'll promise you it wouldn't end well with you" spoke a familiar dark voice as a soldier walked up beside him smirking darkly whilst his green lensed scouter performed several activities. "Ahh I'm sure sire, of course it'll go well especially with the Dragon Balls on Namek" Babidi nervously spoke before gulping in fear, behind him a creature of some kind towering a good eight feet tall with razor sharp teeth lurked in the dark awaiting orders as the visual screen went out. Several light years away from Earth, a beautiful planet known to be sacred to the gods had the last of the shins living on it.

A lilac skinned being with a white mohawk wearing a navy blue tunic outline in red along with a baggy shirt and pants in light blue and red boots stood in a grassy field. The breeze blew his snow white hair as his potarra moved as well "My goodness he's almost ready to be born... We have to wait until they come back to Earth, it almost seemed as they won't make it on time" Supreme Kai panicked as another stood beside. "Have faith sire.. Not all that looks bad would actually end bad" said his apprentice, Kibito. Kibito wore a red tunic outline in gold along with the same uniform Supreme Kai wore with golden boots. His skin complexion was a light red along with a shoulder length white mane and wearing potarra earrings as well. They could see and hear the slew of chaos and destruction that awaited to erupt on Earth, Supreme Kai could only pray to his deceased ancestors that nothing don't happen until Goku and his new family arrives.

As the long journey back to Earth shortened with time, Gohan and little Tomata grew just a bit more to understand things at a wider scale. Both she and Gohan had schooling from Bardock and Goku as they learned a number of techniques and weak point attacks from them. Raditz and Akita trained together, helping each other reach that goal as time shortened on the journey. As months went by, the arrival to Earth was just an hour away. Tomata and Gohan stared at the stars and other planets within the solar system whizzing by as the beautiful blue planet that is their destination was ahead. "Prepare yourselves everyone.. We're about to enter Earth shortly" Akita alerted as everyone picked up clutter off the floor and placed them where they belong as they can be a result to damage during the entry of Earth's atmosphere. "10 minutes to landing" a computer voice voiced over the ship's bridge as everyone was strapped down on their seat.

Like a massive blast of fire streaking through the afternoon skies, the ship quickly regained its trajectory and coordinates as Akita steered in towards the great mass lands of forest and picking a spot to land. "Yay we're home!" Gohan said running out of the ship's lowered ramp door and out into the grass field whilst enjoying the cool evening breeze whisp over his face and blowing his hair into the air. Goku, Raditz, Bardock and Akita also walked out of the ship as they all looked around at their surrounding. "Wasn't Kakarot supposed to-"..."He was supposed to father but like I said, he bumped his head on a high fall" Raditz cut in explaining as Tomata tugged onto Bardock's pants whilst looking up sadly at him. The veteran soldier didn't think of for a moment and swooped her off her feet and cradled her within his arms.

Goku looked around as he tried to adjust back to Earth's environment, he flew up to the sky and hovered over the tree tops whilst looking around then suddenly he saw smoke coming from a dome like house. "Home!" He said with glee as he landed back beside his father. "Hey father, home's that way.. Chichi's going to be happy to see all of you, let's go!" He said leaping to the skies as Gohan jumped up grabbing onto his father's leg and Goku reaching to him as he slung him onto his shoulder. Bardock held Tomata as Kadikashi and Raditz followed. Meanwhile in the right timing, Chichi was busy washing and hanging sheet spreads outside to dry. "Hi mommy!" Gohan blurted out surprisingly as Chichi was startled by her son's sudden greeting. "Gohan!? Oh my Kami where have you been ,my baby!" Chichi began to cry as she Goku stood quietly behind the house then taking a breath. "What the hell you idiot.. Your afraid of your Onna!?" Bardock snarled quietly as Kadikashi smacked his baby brother upside his head. "Ow!hey! You didn't had to do that. And its not that I'm afraid.. She just cares a lot." Goku explained as Bardock, Tomata and Kadikashi shook their heads taking pity against Goku. "Oh come on guys.."... "Goku!" Chichi snapped whilst stomping right up to him as she jumped in fright at his mad wife. "Why were you gone for six months straight without telling me anything Goku? Why!?" She continued as Bardock, Akita, Kadikashi and Raditz walked out from behind the house and stood behind Goku. Chichi paused surprised as Goku chuckled nervously.

The splitting image of Bardock's and Goku's was incredibly unmistakable that he indeed is Goku's father. "Oh my.. Goku who are they" Chichi said lowering her tone and covering her mouth slightly with her hand. Tomata jumped out of Bardock's arms and walked up behind Goku, looking up at Chichi with those amazingly beautiful violet eyes and introducing herself in her cute voice "Hi I'm Tomata" she said as Chichi glomped over to her "Oh my goodness! She's so adorable and well mannered! Aren't you the precious thing!" Chichi said candying her voice as Tomata smiled and hugged her back. As she stood up looking at the rest, Goku began to explain who were they and what they were to him. "Raditz and Kadikashi is my brother and Akita is me and Raditz's step mom and Bardock is our father" Goku said chuckling nervously as Chichi smacked him right upside his head. "Do you know how lonely I was when you left for those past six months!?" Chichi cried as Akita walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug "There there, Goku just had to meet his father, its natural for saiyans to be curious" Akita said softly.

Bardock shook his head at this dramatic scene as Raditz and Kadikashi remained silent. "Well its nice to have you all here but there isn't anything yet to eat" Chichi said as Goku complained whilst his stomach rumbled to the lack of nourishments. "Well Goku I couldn't cook much since you've been gone" Chichi said sternly as Goku thought of a great idea. "Hey father, Raditz, Kadikashi you guys wanna help catch something good to eat?" Goku questioned as Bardock and Raditz nodded to agreeing. The four men flew out into the wilderness in search of food, each had their own side of their story to tell once returned to their home. Kadikashi went out with Goku to fish as Bardock and Raditz hunted for bears and toy dog sized dinos that still lurked around the woods. Goku dashed right into the water by a near by lake whilst Kadikashi struggled to catch fishes on the shoreline. He managed to catch a good sized trout as it wiggled within his hands and eventually biting his nose. "Ow!? What the fu!?-" he snapped as the fish broke free and fell into the water.

This sent Kadikashi into a short-fused rage as he fought to catch more fishes the apparently loved biting his fingers. Goku could see this fight in the shore as he let of some of his oxygen bubbles out through a laugh underwater. On the other hand Bardock came across a velociraptor, the creature was incredibly fast and ferocious in aggression but not fast enough to a lightning fast hand that wrapped it's fingers over it's neck and squeezed into a crushing grip. Soon enough the dino fell limp on his arms, "Hmph... How pitiful" Bardock scoffed as he turned around and took into flight and headed home. Out in the woods Raditz seek for a creature he has yet to see, with his nephew's description of what it looked like was all he had for a map of what the animal looked like when he sees one. He walked around the woods when suddenly a low growl emitted from a dark cave nearby, soon enough the furry brown animal came forth to confront it's trespasser. Raditz's beady black irises focused on the beast as he could see its dangers, huge claws and very large crushing teeth. "You must be a bear... How cute" he muttered sarcastically to himself as the angry bear charged at him quickly. Nonetheless ,saiyans always have the upper hand when it comes down to strength. As the bear leaped onto Raditz, he hurled a heavy punch as it sunk right through the bear's gut and forcibly breaking right through it's spine. "Ferocious my ass..." He muttered to himself before scoffing at his easy killed target and picking it up while flying back home.

The four finally arrived back to Goku's house as each entered the house with their fair share. Akita and Chichi stifled their giggles when Kadikashi and Goku walked into the kitchen, Kadikashi looked like a wet miserable cat and Goku had branches and twigs sticking out of his hair. "What happened to you guys" Akita chuckled as Goku plucked out the branches out of his hair. "Uhh long story short.. Kadikashi got bit by angry trouts.. I tried to help him out and I got caught in a swift kick that threw me into the bush" Goku chuckled as Kadikashi glowered at him along with a scoff and placing the caught fish on the countertop before walking away quietly to a corner by himself. Akita knows how spicy Kadikashi's temper can be sometimes and only can alone time help ease the heat. As Chichi and Akita showed each other the ropes to cook and help each other out, the house soon filled with tasty home cooked food aroma as Goku and Bardock tried walking into the house together in a hurry through the doorway. "For fucksakes Kakarot!? Can't you-"..."Hey you barged in first! I was in front of you!" Goku snapped back as both bumped heads growling at each other. Kadikashi and Raditz simply stared at the two as Chichi and Akira walked up to their husbands armed with pot spoons and frying pans "Now will you two cut it out!? Or carry it out side!" Chichi snapped as Akita glowered murderously at Bardock. Both men died down their tempers and simply walked in to the kitchen as Chichi walked along with them and Akita walking to the door way calling out Gohan and Tomata for dinner.

Food was served as everyone ate their share of their meals. But Chichi was shocked by Bardock's way of consuming food, not civilized at all. Her brows furrowed as her dark eyes traveled across the table seeing everyone eating in a civilized manner, even Raditz used the utensils in the right manner. The veteran saiyan soldier grabbed a drum stick out of a silver wok and dug in, piercing is jaws in deep into the meat and raucously chewing it away before sliding his arm's sleeve over his mouth to wipe away the meat's broth off his lips. "Ugh.. What a pig!" Chichi snapped as Bardock looked up at her whilst slamming his fists against the table along with an enraged look. Akita, Kadikashi and Raditz began to stifle their laughs until Raditz let out a hearty chuckle and Tomata letting out a joyful laugh at her new father's priceless expression. The moment was cozy as Raditz and Kadikashi couldn't retained their laughter, Bardock simply walked up to them as the two quickly quited down but Kadikashi being more cocky than his brothers, he stepped forward before Bardock and Raditz as they both awaited to see what he would do.

His silver eyes glared into those of obsidian, the veteran soldier scoffed breaking the silence and with a blind attack Kadikashi thought his father wasn't expecting. Bardock quickly jabbed two merged fingers to Kadikashi's weak points on his torso whilst holding an aimed punch for his face. The unique saiyan fell limply to the ground as Bardock held onto his arm whilst watching him on the ground. "Next time you think you got me kid... Think again before taking onto the professionals" he growled before letting go of Kadikashi's arm and walking away leaving his two elder sons behind. "Never... Try to confront him, unless your sure you'll beat him" Raditz said looking down at him as Kadikashi propped himself up from the ground. "Ugh... Whatever" Kadikashi scoffed as his elder handed him a helping hand. The evening settled in, joyful laughter filled the room as Gohan and Tomata hid in Raditz's thick mane whilst he ate a delicious bowl of chicken wonton soup, Bardock sat beside Akita and snuck a quick kiss on her lips when everyone else looked away.

Goku helped Chichi organize some trinkets she had as Kadikashi sat on the window ledge looking towards the peaceful woods. The night soon deepened as everyone else was fast asleep, but Bardock the restless veteran soldier was on the roof of the house looking over towards the darkness of the woods, he could've felt something wasn't right. This happy family thing wasn't his kind of thing, all these long years of purging planets and destroying innocent inhabitants was his right blood for who he was but to be with his sons once more again, was actually his last straw. He sighed before looking down at his hands and leaping down to the window ledge of the house and entering as he looked around to be sure he hasn't awaken a soul. Quietly he slipped in as he saw a couch and walked towards it before laying on it. "Your not coming to bed with me?" A soft quiet feminine voice startled him as he propped himself up quickly and looking back. There stood Akita in a transparent intimate night wear which revealed quite a great amount of her body as Bardock's face flushed deeply. "What the hell are you doing!? This isn't your house, Akita!" Bardock hissed quietly as he walked up to her. She contained her smile as her tail swirled up against his muscular toned legs and up to his waist and gently unwrapping his tail. "I know it isn't but everyone is deeply asleep... And I don't want to be alone, babe" she whispered as his tail swayed along with hers excitedly whilst her hands caressed his scar on the left cheek and giving him a kiss on him lips.

Not a moment longer he couldn't resist to touch his woman as his hands slid up trying to make their way up to her breasts but Akita quickly stopped them. "Bed.. Now" she whispered as Bardock's tiring obsidian eyes glared deeply into her's before nodding and following her as she dragged him by his hand to their room. The following morning ,the sweet aroma of delicious breakfast being cooked aroused everyone out of their beds as Goku already was out collecting fire wood and training along the way back home. Raditz lied flat on the carpeted floor of the living room as Gohan and Tomata played in his thick mane. But Kadikashi still remained bothered about yesterday's incident, not caring at the moment what's really happening around him. As Akita finished helping Chichi out with the dishes and the day's great cooked meals she decided to go outside for a break whilst the breeze blew his bleach blonde mane into the air.

Her silver eyes indulged in the beautiful view of the peaceful forest before until she saw Kadikashi alone under some trees. She had this worried look and began walking towards him as she brushed away the tree's branches away from her face. "What's wrong dear?" Akita said sitting down beside her son as Kadikashi glanced over to her with an annoyed expression. "I know that look... Talk to me" she continued as Kadikashi remained silent before deciding to talk. "I don't know... If I can become stronger" he said looking down sadly as his mother gave gently ran her fingers through his uniquely colored mane. "I don't believe you can't become strong.. I believe you can.. Never say can't son, look at Kakarot for example.. He's growing powerful everyday as he train and he makes it his hobby as well... Why not ask him to help train you, I've already taught you how to use your elements the right way which you passed successfully and now Kakarot can be your physical teacher" she said smiling softly at him as kadi smiled back and giving his mother a kiss on her cheek before getting up and walking over to Goku as he placed the firewood into a wooden shed behind the house. As everyone was busy with their chores and training, just several miles away two beings phased on a grassy field.

Both wore a uniform which was sacred to their duty as one had pale lilac skin with a snow white mohawk and dark eyes and the other whom was taller had a light red skin along with a white pale bluish mane along with dark eyes. "Their in that direction, we must get to them quickly" said the pale lilac skinned one as the taller one followed. Bardock sat on a small hump on the ground as Tomata played with his hair and tal, to him it wasn't a bother as he deeply considered Tomata as his own. At the corner of his eyes he could see some people approaching and quickly grabbed Tomata and rushed her behind him as he stood up in guard mode whilst his brows furrowed. Akita and Kadikashi saw something happening as they rushed to it. Goku and Raditz were busy teaching Gohan the know hows and what not to do until the commotion outside heeded their attention. The two saiyan brothers walked out the house to see two unusual individuals standing outside their home. "That is strange... I couldn't sense them" Goku said. "My scouter couldn't pick them up either.. What the hell is happening here? Are you two are playing some kind of trick" Raditz spat as the short lilac skinned one contained a smirk, "Raditz you need to take that shit off so I can teach you how to sense ki" Goku said shaking his head as Raditz gawped at his baby brother's words and pulling the scouter off his ear and looking at it confused.

"Please let me introduce myself.. I'm supreme kai and this is my apprentice Kibito" Supreme kai said bowing respectfully to them as everyone else remained quiet except Goku. Goku walked past everyone and gave supreme kai a welcoming smile and handed out his hand for a handshake "Hi I'm Goku!" Bardock's youngest son happily greeted as Bardock glared at Goku awkwardly whilst gawping in disbelief. This moment made Akita and Chichi laugh as Bardock scoffed and looked away, even Tomata found it amusing. "We're here because there's an evil and powerful force within Earth and we need your help to defeat it" Supreme Kai said as Bardock's eyes widen at the word help coming out of Supreme Kai's mouth. Before Goku could even retort his desired words ,Bardock walk past him and quickly reached down for Supreme Kai and grabbed him by his tunic as he brought him close to his view. "Help!? Why can't you defend your own planet if it's in danger!? Your supposed to be a god of some kind!" He snapped as Kibito stepped forward to charge after Bardock but was quickly halted by Supreme Kai's raised hand. The veteran saiyan soldier released the Eastern Supreme Kai as he straightened and fixed his tunic neatly once again. "I can give you all the specialized training in order to defeat this evil force" supreme kai offered as Goku smiled excitedly "Wow that'll be great!" He said as Chichi began to cry.

Akita frowned seeing Chichi break down in tears as she walked over to her to comfort her. "Specialized training?" Raditz wondered as Kadikashi walked up beside him and Goku scratching his head about his situation with Chichi. "Specialized training... Sounds better than your daily workouts" Kadikashi said to Goku as he chuckled. "Well I'm not leaving without Tomata, she can get a lot out of this Specialized training and become the saiyan she's supposed to be and-".. Kadikashi, Raditz and Goku wolf whistled and chuckled as Akita interrupted his speech with a sensual kiss as his face flushed brightly. "Go get him mom" Kadikashi laughed as Raditz shook his head smirking and Goku rubbing his nose with his finger. "Woman ..I'll be missing more than just your kiss" Bardock whispered as Akita hugged him tightly. The veteran soldier held his woman by her waist as he felt a tug on his tail. Poor Tomata had watery eyes ready to go on a sorrowful down pour as Bardock frowned seeing her like that. He knelt down and picked her off her feet and cuddled her in his arms as he snuggled her hair. "Don't cry Tomata, saiyans don't cry... They feel sorrow but that's only supposed to make you stronger.. They key to becoming powerful" he said as Akita ran her hand gently through Tomata's beautiful red hair as Bardock handed her over to Akita.

Everyone shared their moments and give their goodbyes as this training was going to be a long journey to confront the evil force that lies ahead. Chichi took it the hardest as it was hard for her to let go of her husband. Kadikashi and Raditz shared their moment as well with Akita as Tomata leaped out of her step mother's arms an onto Kadikashi. "Please don't forget me" Tomata said with watery eyes as Kadikashi smiled softly and hugging her tightly before putting her down. "That will never happen sis... When I do come back, me and father will teach you everything we learn so you can become just as powerful as we are" he said smiling whilst tussling her hair as Goku and Bardock smiled softly at the heart warming scene. "Time is running thin, we must get to this training quickly " said the Supreme Kai as Goku rested a hand on Supreme Kai as Raditz, Kadikashi and Bardock rested a hand on one another and suddenly disappearing into thin air.

In this brief moment Tomata and Gohan were quiet until the sadness and realization got to them as they began to cry. Chichi and Akita looked at each other sadly as they walked up to their young and comforted them as they walked inside the house. The great training awaited the four guardians of Earth as the Dark Force awaited them.


	6. Specialized Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, NA, AF or Absalon! All credits go to Akira Toriyama, Toyble, MalikStudios and Mellavelli!

I'm very sorry that this chapter has taken forever to be published! Not only the depression has been cutting into my work but also as a role player I've been tied into great stories and arcs! Here's chapter 6! And I've recently learned how to better space up my work so please do give me time to fix the rest, enjoy! ^^ and special thanks to Andrey258 for coaching and motivating me to become better in my work, your an awesome friend :).

Storyline by Saiyaness & Andrey258

Specialized Training

The great day of specialized training has finally come as Supreme Kai and Kibito stared at the four saiyans try to pry the sword out of a stone. Bardock shook his head in disappointment as his patience began to wear thin.

"Any of you have an idea of how we can remove the damn sword out of the rock?"

He said bitterly as the three looked upon each other and Raditz stepping in

"Well since no one has a suggestion, I'll suggest that each one of us blast the rock together thus weakening it's structure and causing it to be destroyed while trying to pry the sword out then we all grab it together while powering up at your highest strength when it falls out"

he said as Bardock nodded to his eldest son's approval and ordering everyone to take their positions, thanks to his teamwork experience he was always best at dividing and conquering during planet purges and outnumbered situations. The four men took their place surrounding the rock that held the great Z Sword in as they shot their ki beam into the rock.

Soon the rock began to loose it's hefty structure and eventually breaking into pieces as each hand grabbed hold of the incredibly heavy Z Sword. They all powered up to the base maximum strength as the ground of the sacred planet began to shake violently as rocks and stones floated into the air.

"Raditz what the fuck!? Grow that power!" Kadikashi snapped as he and the rest struggled to hold the heavy sword.

"I'm trying you shithead!" Raditz snapped back as Bardock was ticked off by this minor annoyance. "Shut the fuck up you two and work together!"

He roared as Raditz and Kadikashi's eyes widen at their father's sudden rage and began working together, forgetting this sharp moment has ever happened.

As they held the Sword, all four can feel an incredible powering coursing through their bodies. Something new thrilled them to push their limits forward into this specialized training as Raditz actually gained a good amount of strength and power during this event. Through their minds it seemed as they were all in synced "Wicked!"

The voices in their mind spoken as their strength increased whilst holding the sword whilst grinning, seeing their ultimate future ahead. Meanwhile on Earth, Akita and Chichi were outside in the backyard enjoying their kids play in the grass.

There was no other game much fun than tag! Tomata and Gohan were busy playing it quite a while, Gohan can predict when Tomata was going to catch him thanks to his father and uncle's training.

She leaped out into the air aiming to tag Gohan but he saw already that she was going to miss, he quickly ran to the spot as Tomata landed right into his arms, catching her from a fall and sending both rolling into the feel laughing. Akita smiled impressed at Chichi's well trained Gohan

"My ,Gohan is quite well trained and smart" Akita said smiling as Chichi smiled back proudly

"Why thank you, I only want what's best for him and of course schooling is the best for him. And you did quite a good job raising Tomata to not only be a fighter but a well mannered girl"

she said as Akita kept her smile "Oh I appreciate that but Bardock found Tomata in a field he was training in and brought her home to me... I fell in love with her since and took her as my own to raise her" she said as Chichi smiled happily at Bardock and Akita's good hearted act against the child they've found. As Tomata and Gohan sat out in the field taking a break, Gohan glances over to Tomata in wonder of her red hair.

"Why do you red hair when your mother and father have different hair color"

he question her curiously as Tomata glanced over to him and giving him a teasing smile. "You don't like it? She said running her hands through her spiky, silky red tresses.

"Oh I like your hair, its pretty and beautiful but I'm still curious to as why is it red? "He continued as Tomata's face flushed brightly at Gohan's sweet compliment.

"Well I was found in a field by my papa and he brought me home to my mommy, where she taught me not only to fight but also play tag until my brother and you and your uncles came by"

she implied back as her violet eyes gazed onto Gohan unnoticeably and leaned over giving him a kiss on his cheek as Gohan blushed lightly and scratched his head confused at the moment. Akita and Chichi cooed at the adorable display as Akita suddenly notices Chichi's sorrow written all over her face.

"Aww Chichi why are you sad at our kids at play?" She said resting a hand on Chichi's back and patting her gently.

"Oh its not that that's bothering me, I was expecting to live a normal marriage with Goku. And give him a family since his grandfather died mysteriously from a creature that comes out at full moon in the night" explained the wife of Goku as Akita winced at this known fact about saiyans during the full moon phase.

It made her wonder how Goku would react if he was to find out about his grandfather's death was caused by his own hands.

"I understand that Goku loves fighting.. It's how we got married but I wish that I could be more helpful instead of staying home waiting for him and praying that he comes back home alive" Chichi sadly spoke.

"Well Chichi, Fighting comes strong from our race.. It's what saiyans do, our first priority to help defend our family and love ones and the stronger the opponent the stronger we get to stay ahead" Akita softly said as she looked away at Tomata and Gohan playing happily.

The wife of Goku looked over at how compassionate Akita is and smiled softly before thanking her as Akira nodded and the moment she was about to respond to Chichi, a gruff voice interrupted their little chatter.

Chichi recognizes the voice and gets up from the bench before bowing respectfully to the deity in front of them. Akita stood up as well staring at the elder deity suspiciously as Chichi explained to her who he was.

"My name is Kami, guardian of Earth and I have two methods that both of you and your children would benefit from if you wish to proceed"

he said as both Chichi and Akita gawped at this amazing opportunity the great guardian of Earth has offered them kindly.

"Hmm I'm not sure if I should take Gohan to train with us" Chichi wondered as Akita smiled hearing Chichi's words.

"This shouldn't be a problem since Goku trained Gohan before.. It should be easy" she said as Chichi smiled feeling sure of her son able to progress successfully in the training. While the wives talk, Kame looked over them proudly as they accepted his offer.

"Well that settles it.. However I'll have to talk with King Yemma to schedule a training for you with King Kai, Mr. Popo and Piccolo Jr" said the guardian of Earth as Chichi frowned hearing that name then nodded listening to his spoken words.

Meanwhile on Namek a furious Vegeta had all four Dragon Balls collected to summon the dragon of eternity but some sort of cockroach like creature along with a chubby white bug beside it took them after initiating a surprise attack that made the Prince drop all four Dragon Balls to the ground as the annoying critters took them

"Hahaa if you want these mystical orange orbs you need to get them first from my ship!" Mocked the cockroach like creature as Vegeta snarled annoyed at such pest teasing and aggravating him

"If its a game you want to play... I'll give you a game you'll have fun trying to beat me at" growled the Prince as the critters laughed at him and flew off at high speed to their location but Vegeta phased right before them and giving them hell as they struggled to hold the dragon balls and fight back.


End file.
